Anna Maria van Schurman
thumb|250px|Anna Maria van Schurman, 1649 por [[Jan Lievens, en la National Gallery de Londres.]] Anna Maria van Schurman (5 de noviembre de 1607 - 4 o 14 de mayo de 1678) fue una pintora, grabadora, poeta y erudita germana-holandesa. Conocida en toda Europa por su educación, sobresalió en el arte, la música y la literatura y se convirtió en experta en 14 idiomas, incluyendo idiomas europeos contemporáneos, latín, griego antiguo, hebreo, árabe clásico, siríaco, arameo y amhárico. Formación y carrera artística Van Schurman nació en Colonia, hija de padres acomodados, Frederik de Schurman y Eva von Harff de Dreiborn. A los 4 años ya leía.Anna Maria Schuurman en De groote schouburgh der Nederlantsche konstschilders en schilderessen (1718) de Arnold Houbraken, en la Digital library for Dutch literature A los seis años, en 1613 después de la muerte de su padre, se trasladó a Utrecht con su madre y dos tías. En la década de 1630 aprendió el arte del grabado con Magdalena van de Passe.Anna Maria van Schurman en el RKD En 1636 fue la primera mujer estudiante de la Universidad de Utrecht. Las mujeres en ese momento tenían prohibido estudiar en una Universidad, y en las clases a las que asistía, tenía que detrás de una cortina para que los estudiantes masculinos no pudieran verla. Mostró interés en la literatura y todo tipo de ciencias, pero sobre todo en la teología. Finalmente, se graduó en Derecho. Anna Maria también desarrolló una amplia variedad de intereses artísticos. Produjo delicados grabados utilizando un cristal de diamante y se convirtió en experta en escultura, modelado en cera y la talla de madera y marfil. También pintó, especialmente retratos. Pensamiento teológico y labadismo En 1664 conoció a Jean de Labadie, un antiguo jesuita que se había convertido al protestantismo y había fundado una secta religiosa contemplativa conocida como labadismo. Anna Maria acogió sus ideas y se convirtió en su principal ayudante. La secta se trasladó a Ámsterdam, pero no fue bien recibida allí y se trasladaron nuevamente a Altona (entonces en Dinamarca y ahora en Alemania), donde Labadie murió en 1674. Posteriormente el grupo se trasladó de nuevo a Wieuwerd en Frisia, donde Anna Maria falleció en 1678. El labadismo se extinguió totalmente 70 años más tarde, alrededor del año 1750. Obras thumb|left|[[Frontispicio (parte del libro)|Frontispicio y primera página de Opuscula Hebraea, Graeca, Latina, Gallica, Prosaica et Metrica, recopilación de escritos de van Schurman publicada en 1652.]] Publicó ¿Es el estudio de las letras adecuado para una mujer cristiana? en neerlandés y fue traducido al francés en 1646 e inglés en 1659. También hay una versión latina (Num feminae Christianae convenit studium litterarum), que está incluida en la edición recopilada de 1648. En ella argumenta, utilizando la técnica escolástica del silogismo, que las mujeres deben ser educadas en todas las cuestiones pero no deben utilizar su educación en la actividad profesional o empleo y no se debe interferir en sus labores domésticas. Para su tiempo era una posición muy avanzada. En otra obra, Sobre la capacidad de la mente femenina para el aprendizaje (1640), afirma: Su último trabajo Eucleria (1673), fue escrita con la ayuda de Jean de Labadie. Sus obras completas, incluida la correspondencia en francés, latín, griego y hebreo, fueron publicadas por la casa de Elsevier en 1648 y editado por Friedrich Spanheim, otro discípulo de Labadie. Referencias Bibliografía *Katharina M. Wilson and Frank J. Warnke (eds.), Women Writers of the Seventeenth Century, Athens: U. of Georgia Press, (1989) pp 164–185 *Mirjam de Baar et al. (eds.), Choosing the Better Part. Anna Maria van Schurman (1607-1678), Dordrecht, Boston, London: Kluwer Academic Publishers, (1996). *Anna Maria van Schurman, Whether a Christian Woman Should Be Educated and Other Writing from Her Intellectual Circle, ed and trans by Joyce Irwin as part of the series The Other Voice in Early Modern Europe, series editors Margaret L. King and Albert Rabil, Jr. University of Chicago Press, (1999). Enlaces externos *Anna Maria van Schurman/ Schurmann /Schuurman (1607-1678) Categoría:Poetas de los Países Bajos del siglo XVII Categoría:Escritores feministas Categoría:Pintoras de los Países Bajos Categoría:Pintores del Siglo de oro neerlandés Categoría:Pintores retratistas Categoría:Filósofos cristianos Categoría:Vidrieros Categoría:Grabadores de los Países Bajos del siglo XVII Categoría:Políglotas de los Países Bajos Categoría:Colonienses (Alemania) Categoría:Index Librorum Prohibitorum Categoría:Poetisas de los Países Bajos